Blood Is Love
by New Hate And Love
Summary: Kenny decides on exactly how to handle Stan and Craig's new 'thing' they have. Rated M for minor gore,curse words,and other things kids probably wouldn't even read,but whatever. Minor Crenny,minor Cran/Staig,and jealousy issues. ONESHOT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!


How dare Stan. How dare he touch something that should be Kenny's. Kenny stalks behind the nearby oak tree,just across from stark's pond where Craig was on Stan's lap,leaning into him as Stan's arms drape over his middle and wrap him up in Stan's Letterman. Just the bare sight of them like that made Kenny sick to his core as he glared. Craig was not Stan's,he was Kenny's,and Kenny's only. Kenny should be the one hugging Craig,he should be the one kissing him and waking up beside him in the mornings,not Stan.

He had endured too much,they were always holding hands at school,or making out where Kenny and Craig used to play their guitars together,but ever since Stan came along,that option was long gone,and it made Kenny angry more than anything. Stan had no right to replace him,and he had no right to pick apart Kenny and Craig's close friendship. Stan was just one of those people that got in the way,those people who have nothing better to do than be the center of attention between two others,just like Craig and Kenny,Stan was just like a nagging little brother who always wanted to get in the way of things. Kenny liked to pretend him and Craig were together,and Stan never existed. Life would have been so much better that way,but No,Stan just had to live on planet earth,and he just had to be dating the only person Kenny's ever had a girly crush for.

Maybe Kenny could have handled not being together with Craig,as much as it hurts,but Stan's taking away best friend time that Craig reserved for _him_,not fucking Stan. The sad part that cut into Kenny was when Craig would rush over in the middle of the night to finally spend some time with him before school,and he always had Stan's scent on him,always. It was enough to make Kenny gag,of course,he pretended like he never even noticed it and tried his best to ignore it and savor what little time he had left with Craig.

But,Kenny fucked up last night.

Craig had come through his window as always,but Kenny had forced himself into a tight ball covered under his bed blankets as he stared ahead at the clock on his wooden nightstand. Tears were stained on his pillow,cheeks,and eyes,and more were beginning to come,of course,it was near four in the morning,but still dark enough that Craig couldn't see the tears. He was so confused. Why didn't Craig like him back? Well,Kenny didn't know for sure if Craig liked him or not,but his paranoia had gotten the best of him and convinced Craig didn't like him at all.

"hey Ken,you awake?" Craig whispered,stepping closer and leaning in to see if Kenny's eyes were closed and he was actually sleeping or not,in which Kenny faked it like he was.

That was when he heard Craig shuffling and climbing next to him and laying down and pulling Kenny softly into his chest. It was hard for Kenny not to melt and bury his face in Craig's t-shirt,but that would be incredibly gay,so he just lay there,his eyes still closed as he inhaled deeply,trying his best to get as much of Craig's scent in as possible,but all that entered his little button like nose was Stan's cheap cologne. Kenny frowned deeply,now realizing that Craig had just came from Stan's.

Not cool Craig.

Before he could even think about what he was going to do,he had jerked himself away and sat upright so quickly that Craig's arm fell limp on the mattress. He turned his head towards Craig,who was beginning to push himself into a sitting position as well,but Kenny glared hard,his baby blue eyes looked at Craig like a mother who was waiting for her son to explain why there was a bottle of vodka under his bed.

Craig just gave him a confused look,one that Kenny couldn't get out of his mind since. Overall,he had kicked Craig out to say the least.

Now,all he needed to do was get Stan away from Craig..just for a two minutes,then he can take whatever's left of Craig back,because if Kenny couldn't have Craig,no one could,and that's a fact in Kenny's book. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Stan.

_Meet me by the road beside stark's pond,and make sure your alone_

True,the road was only a few yards away,not very far,but at least Stan wouldn't see what he was about to do. He watched quietly as Stan's phone vibrated,and he reluctantly took it out,reading it,Kenny could see the sigh escape his lips,then he spoke a few unknown words to Craig before Craig finally slid off into the snow,looking a little rejected. Kenny waited until Stan was out of earshot and sight before he violently pulled the most heaviest,thickest branch of the tree he was hiding behind before walking calmly over to Craig,the branch dragging behind him in the snow.

"Kenny?" Craig asked,raising an eyebrow up at him.

Kenny glared and leaned down so close only Craig could hear.

"you were supposed to be mine.."

_Wham!_

The blow made a loud sound as it cracked against Craig's skull,blood gushing everywhere as he fell over to his side. Kenny still glared harder and struck him again,this time hearing the bones of Crag's ribs snap.

"you were supposed to love me!" He snapped before dropping the bloody branch and darting off as he heard Stan's running footsteps.

Even from a few feet away,he could still hear Stan's screams and sobs as he screamed,"help! Craig! somebody help!"

Too late Stan,Craig's gone. Now no one gets him bastard,Kenny thought as he ran along side the road that led into the town. At least he wouldn't have to deal with his damn pain of seeing them together anymore.

But the more Kenny ran,he was hoping he could lock himself in his bedroom,the more his heart was suddenly sinking way lower than before. By the time he had reached his tattered room and sunk into his uncomfortable mattress,regret ad filled him and one question remained I his mind until he forced himself asleep with sleeping pills.

What has he done?

**O...kay,this was unexpected. I know this is sort of graphic and gory and I apologize,but this idea was just stuck in my head for days and I had no other way to let it out. Anyways,tell me if you want me to turn this into a story,because I just might on my own because I have ideas,but I want your guys' opinions first.**

**So,Review,and Enjoy so minor Staig or Cran,and some minor Crenny. **


End file.
